Edward the Very Useful Engine
Edward the Very Useful Engine, retitled Edward the Really Useful Engine in some releases, is the twenty-third episode of the sixth season. Plot Gordon thinks that Edward is old and should be retired, and the other big engines agree with him, but Percy is concerned about this. He tells his driver and the Fat Controller about what Gordon said about Edward, who attends to the matter immediately. The Fat Controller arranges for Edward to teach Stepney to run a new loop line, while Duck does Edward's work, but it makes no difference to Gordon. Edward enjoys working with Stepney, but Duck does not enjoy working with the trucks, especially when they hold him back on Gordon's Hill. Duck is stuck on Gordon's line, and it is too late to switch him to the middle line, so the guard tries to flag him down, but Gordon passes by and tries to push Duck up, but it is no good. Gordon's crew sends for Edward to help both engines, and as the strange train sets off and pulls into the station, Gordon feels rather embarrassed and is told off by The Fat Controller for saying rude things about Edward who has proven to be responsible, reliable and very helpful. The next day, Gordon apologises to Edward and says that he really is a useful engine. Now, there is no more talk about Edward retiring. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt (not named) * James (does not speak) * Duck (does not speak) * Stepney (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Oliver (deleted scene) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Bay * Maron * The Windmill * The Viaduct * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Shunting Yards * The Lighthouse * Callan * The Loop Line Trivia * This is the final episode written by David Mitton. * An alternate shot from Thomas the Jet Engine is used. * This is one of the few episodes of the sixth season re-narrated by Michael Brandon in the US and Michael Angelis in the UK with music composed by Robert Hartshorne and Ed Welch. * Three posters at Knapford read "Alicia Botti in concert tonight at the castle." * In Michael Angelis' 2005 re-narration, the term "freight cars" is used at the beginning. Goofs * In the American narration, after Alec Baldwin says, "Sir Topham Hatt spoke severely to Gordon," a voice can be faintly heard saying "Take six." * When Gordon gets closer to Duck to push him, the guard is seen waving a red flag, but in the very next shot, he is in the brake van. * Duck has Oliver's whistle sound at the beginning. * Some of the trucks that Duck is pulling have their face on the back end. Merchandise * Books - Edward, the Very Useful Engine and Help the Little Edward (Germany only) * Magazine Stories - Edward to the Rescue! and Really Useful Edward In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Edward the Very Useful Engine-British Narration|UK Narration File:Edward The Very Useful Engine - Alec Baldwin American Narration|Alec Baldwin US Narration File:Edward the Really Useful Engine - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes